jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Kure
is Hiroshima Prefecture's third largest city located on the central coast of the Seto Inland Sea and incorporating the surrounding areas and islands, including Kurahashi and Etajima, with a population of about 239,894 people (in 2012). It's main industry is ship building and repair and has a large foreign population of Filipino, Brazilian, and Chinese residents. There is also a small American Army base, left over from WWII, when Kure was the Headquarters for the Japanese Naval Forces, and producer of 2-man-submarines, and the famous Battleship Yamato. The nearest major cities are Higashi-Hiroshima to the north and Hiroshima City to the north-west. Both are about a 40 minute drive away. - describe where this town lies in relation to other big places. More general background information here. Transportation Getting in To/from the airport The nearest airport is Hiroshima International Airport with "limousine" buses to and from JR Kure Station. By train JR Kure Station lies on the "Kure Line"　stretching the coastline from Mihara to Hiroshima City, rejoining the Sanyo Line in Kaita City. JR Kure station is a medium-sized station including a gift shop, Japanese book store, shopping, dentist, restaurants, fast-food, grocery and liquor store, and 100 yen store. Outside there is a Sogo Department Store, the bus center, taxis, police box, convenient store, and a second level walkway toward the coast, ferry terminal, and the shopping centers Rekure, and YouMe Town. By bus Kure has a good bus center located outside JR Kure Station with access to Osaka, Hiroshima City, Hiroshima International Airport, Saijo, and all of Kure, including bridge accessible islands. There is also a free loop bus which circles the city servicing YouMe Town. By car If you live on an island, or like to travel, a car is highly recommended, although not technically necessary. You can access Kure City from non-toll Routes 2, 185, and 375. There is also a convenient, but expensive toll road from Kure to Hiroshima City. Getting around Working JET placements There are currently about 15 JETs living in and around Kure. In recent years the number has shrank as the Board of Education switches to other organizations, so the actual number of ALTs is over 20. Incoming/Outgoing JETs Most positions in Kure City are centrally located, but a few are spread across areas such as Hiro (not to be confused with Hiroshima) or the incorporated islands.These more remote placements have been gradually replaced with ALTs from other organizations so the liklihood of such placements is relatively slim. Foreign community There are some small communities of filipino and bazillian residents as well as Americans from the small Army base just outside the central area. Other ex-pats are family men who have settled down and run/teach English conversation schools. Sightseeing Places to visit Nature, parks, and playgrounds abound such as Niko Gorge and Chu-o koen (Central Park). The islands of Kamagari, Etajima, and Kurahashi have a host of beautiful beaches, onsen, and seafood restaurants, as well as historical sites such as Kurahashi's Katsuragahama and Kamagari's Moushio excavation of primitive Japanese salt-making peoples, including an interactive replication of the ancient process on one of Japan's top-100 rated beaches. Festivals In February there is a seasfood festival in combination with local Kaki (Oyster) Festivals taking place everyweekend. On April 29th the Kure Port Fair celebrates Kure's naval roots. In Early August a brilliant firework contest takes place at Kure's port. October 9th and 10th, The Great Festival of Kameyama Shrine (Kure City's oldest festival) is held. In Mid-November there is a Food Festival, with boothes everywhere selling all kinds of food, and celebrating Kure's home-town dish Nikujaga. Shopping There are three main shopping areas in Kure. The most modern is located between the JR Kure Station and Kure Port. Next there is Rengadori (brick-road), a covered shopping arcade, around which most of the Kure's local bars and nightlife can be found. The third, and farthest from the city-center is the area around JR Hiro Station. Supermarkets Department stores Home & Garden stores Book shops Others Eating Fast food Japanese food Foreign food Drinking Izakayas Bars ? My House Living The Kure International Center offers free internet access, English assistance, books and videos. There is also a Touch-Rugby team in Kure known as the Kure Ship-heads. It is a great mix of Japanese, and foreign people who live in the Kure area and a way to get out, and involved with both the JET community, and the non-English-teaching crowd. Member's fees are only 1000 yen per month, with your first practice free. Tournaments, gear, and transportation are partially subsidized by team funds. Banks Post offices Medical facilities Libraries Hair dressers Base Hair Sports facilities Travel agents Map External links *Kure City official homepage (English) *Kure City official homepage (Japanese) Category:Hiroshima Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps Kure is an out-of-the-way city with an interesting vibe all its own. It is a port city and somewhat blue collar in nature, but is host to a great selection of restaurants. Restauarnts include Indian, Brazillian, Italian, Hawaiian, French, Chinese, Filipino, and something almost like Mexican food. Of course there is a great selection of all types of Japanese food, and Kure claims to be the birthplace of "nikujaga". Nightlife is rather slow in Kure unless you are looking for a low key atmosphere in the company of small groups. In that case, Kure has plenty of bars to suit your needs, but don't expect to be dancing away your weekends in "tha club". Transportation to and from Kure is easy by train or bus. The downside is that the Shinkansen doesn't stop in Kure, but the Clair (play on the word "Kure" in Japanese) Line Bus runs frequently with stops starting in Hiro (NOT the same as Hiro-shima), all throughout Kure, and straight into Downtown Hiroshima (and back). If you absolutely have to take a taxi to the city can range between 4000 and 9000 yen. Make sure you agree on a price with the driver before you leave to keep rate low. Don't be afraid to haggle.